


Second Best

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Sinsamu [8]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Don't be Sincline kids, F/M, He's delusional, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sincreep 2: Electric Bogaloo, Yandere, yanderish behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: or days he thought no one could ever be at the same level as Kurogane Isamu.He was right, of course, but the man standing besides the splitting image of Princess Fala was almost as beautiful as Isamu. Same tanned skin, same dark eyes, same brown hair.





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is the moment y'all with weak stomaches should leave 'cuz Sincline canonly is horrible and I'm about to make it very obvious.

Sincline was no stranger to beauty.

For days he thought no one could ever be at the same level as Kurogane Isamu.

He was right, of course, but the man standing besides the splitting image of Princess Fala was almost as beautiful as Isamu. Same tanned skin, same dark eyes, same brown hair. Just like the woman, that man was could easily pass as a clone of one of the pilots.

“You’re the younger sister of Prince Samson?” He asked, taking her hand in his.

“Y-Yes, I’m Princess Amue. This—”she gestured to the younger boy to her side—“is my brother, Prince lor. And this—”she gestured to the jewel standing on her other side, who promptly introduced himself with a calm smile.

“I’m Mitsuo, the Princess’ loyal servant.”

Sincline placed a quick kiss on the Princess’ hand, smirking with the clear blush on her cheeks, then grabbed Mitsuo’s hand and did the same, lingering a few seconds. Mitsuo didn’t burn. He was cutting like ice. Cold and rigid, no dancing flames nearby. Disappointing, really. But he’d do nicely as a substitute while the Galra Prince let Kurogane Isamu stay a bit longer with Golion in Altea. The man could easily close his eyes and convince himself it was fire consuming him instead of ice, imagine that searing his soul and mind were the lips of one pilot instead of one servant.

Maybe he’d even keep him after Isamu was his, as a servant for his Emperor.

“I’d like to hold a feast in honor of meeting you two…”

“Oh, a man of action!” Princess Amue exclaimed delighted, as she held Mitsuo’s hand and let herself be lead away by Sincline, who was pulling the servant’s other hand.

Mitsuo would do nicely for the short time Isamu was away from home.

Away from Sincline.


End file.
